Crux
by Southern-Belle18
Summary: Alison and Dean have entered the war between Heaven and Hell and have taken their roles in Heaven's army. However, the prophecy will soon come to pass. Leaving one of them changed forever.


Ext-Night

Alison has two large swords in her hands. She swings the blades to and fro, taking out nameless demons one by one. They run at her, black clouds, faceless and cold. She slides the cool metal weapons through the shapeless forms. Lightning sparks within them, they explode in a mass of light.

A huge cloud of smoke sails towards Alison and Dean, ripping through the air relentlessly.

Alison: Dean, get out of here!

Dean: no, I'm not supposed to leave you!

Alison: this is supposed to happen! Don't fight me!

Dean: NO! I'm staying!

Alison: Cas, GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!

Suddenly, Dean is pulled from the battlefield, with a flash of light he disappears.

The black cloud blazes forward, and flies right through Alison as if she does not exist. The black cloud separates into its separate parts, each demon breezes through her body, every individual one leaving its mark on her body. She can feel them inside her as they soar through her, it weakens her as she feels the hatred and the evil pass through her.

The massive cloud tears its way towards the angels, leaving Alison on her knees. Leaving her open for slaughter.

The demon army comes back around for a second try at Alison. She holds out her swords taking as many with her as she can before her fate is sealed. As she does this, she is lifted up into the air, and carried to a makeshift cross in the distance.

Upon the top of the hill, sits in silhouette, a giant rickety structure. Alison is held aloft by the demon army, and forced upwards on to the torture she must face.

Her appendages are forced outwards onto the cross, and from the bottom of the cross; a winding, snake-like, mile long section, of razor wire climbs up the structure. As it winds up Alison's body it tears and snags her white lace dress, ripping deep into her skin, allowing blood to soak the material and drain down her skin. Her face contorts in agony, but she will not scream.

The sun sets farther in the sky, turning the sky blood red. As she rests in pain, the sky is darkened instantly, turning blacker than the darkest night. The moon, the sun and the stars all disappear, as balls of fire fall from the sky. Alison's last act of violence has a lasting effect; it wipes out half the army attacking the angels, allowing the angels to overtake the demon army.

Castiel turns away from the fight, and looks towards the hill, the prophecy is coming true. He looks towards Alison, and tears fall from his eyes. But he must continue to fight, or her memory will be wasted.

Lightning cracks all around Alison as she bleeds out on top of the towering structure. She is held aloft so she can see "the world burn around her" as Lilith once put it.

She becomes weaker, using her last ounces of strength to help the angels win the war. She uses every power in her arsenal, but still it is not enough, she is too weak to continue. She dies before she will see the end of the battle.

Ext-Night

The battle has ended, and the stars have been reignited in the sky. The majority of the demon army was destroyed, but a meagre few escaped with their lives. However, more spawn will crawl towards earth from hell.

Castiel stands alone in the dark, in the shadow of the cross that Alison is laying limp upon. His coat flaps in the breeze, as he stands there just staring at her body, so frail and weak.

He holds out his hand, and the razor wire begins to unwind back down to the bottom of the cross. He further extends his arm, and Alison is lifted off the cross, and placed softly on the ground. Castiel walks over to her corpse, and kisses her gently on the forehead. He cradles her body in his arms, and then disappears with the sound of flapping wings.

Ext-Civil War Cabin-Dawn

Dean and Castiel stand outside the old building, Dean can't even look at it, he stares only at the pentacle pendant he holds in his hand.

Castiel looks at the sky, as the sun begins to rise.

Dean: how could this happen?

Castiel: I don't know...this war is not over though, so we must continue to look towards the final battle.

Dean: what?? This isn't even the end? More people have to die?

Castiel: she did not simply die, she was sacrificed for the cause.

Dean: sacrificed? No, she was murdered. God, Cas you're supposed to love her, aren't you gonna get a little more emotional then this...get angry!

Castiel: I have spent my tears on her, I have mourned...but this was meant to happen from her very birth.

Dean: no.

Castiel: there is no bartering for her soul either, she has been sent back to the heavenly father, she is not in hell, she is at peace.

Dean: that's a joke, you know where she is...dead in that house. A hunter has died, and because she has no family left, I'm the one who has to bury her! I'm the one who had to drag her corpse into that bed, and I'm the one who doused this place in gasoline.

Castiel: and you'll be the one to strike the match.

Dean: why her? Why was it her who had to die? Why not me?

Castiel: because you're the one who ends the war.

Dean: I thought that was supposed to be her job too.

Castiel: so did I.

Castiel disappears without another word.

Dean strikes the match, and throws it into the puddle of gas he has left outside the door. It bursts into flames, as does the rest of the wooden cottage in a matter of minutes.

Int-Church-day

Dean sits in the pews, he stares angrily at the cross that bears Jesus. The candles flicker around the statue, but Dean is not here to seek guidance or solitude, he is here for forgiveness.

Dean rests his hand on the back of the pew in front of him. He rests his head down on his hands. He whispers in the direction of his feet.

Dean: Alison, if you can hear me, wherever you are, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I wish I could have done more, if you had only let me stay and fight. Maybe things would have worked out differently.

Castiel appears in the pew behind Dean, he leans forward and whispers to Dean.

Castiel: yes, you would be dead, and the apocalypse would most likely be taking shape right now.

Dean: when the hell did you get here?

Castiel: I was here for your hope of redemption.

Dean: that was supposed to be a private moment.

Castiel: between you and God?

Dean: no, between me and Al.

Castiel: but Alison is with God now.

Dean: you keep telling me that, but I can't believe it. She can't really be gone.

Castiel: There is one way...

Dean: what?

Castiel: Jesus was crucified to save man from his sins, he was buried the next day in a cave by Mary Magdalene and his mother, and on Palm Sunday, or Easter as you refer to it, he was resurrected and returned to Heaven.

Dean: what are you saying, that Alison could come back?

Castiel: I don't know, but give it time.

Dean: let me guess, the Lord works in mysterious ways?

Castiel: something like that Dean.

Castiel disappears, leaving Dean alone once more in the church.

Int-Church-Night

Dean is still at the church, he has been sat there for hours, in silence. The priest and nuns simply walk past without taking a second look. He is covered in dirt and his clothes are torn, he simply looks like a bum off the street, something this church has come to find a regular occurrence.

Dean walks up to the altar, where the crucifixion statue rests, surrounded in candles. He picks up a single white tapered candle, and holds it up to the fire of the votive candle, until it lights. He closes his eyes and whispers inaudibly.

The doors of the church blow open, and Dean quickly turns to see who is entering but no one stands in the doorway. He grabs a hold of the knife in his pocket, just in case a courageous demon has decided to drop by to pick a fight. But the only thing entering the church is the cool night breeze, and scattered leaves.

The priest walks over to the doors and closes them again. Dean holds the knife a few seconds more before he slides it back into his inner coat pocket.

Dean: Sanctuary.

He continues with his prayers.

A bright shining light shimmers through the stained glass windows, they seem to spotlight where Dean kneels. The doors quietly open this time, Dean does not move a muscle. Footsteps echo down the length of the church. A figure dressed in white kneels beside Dean, and picks up its own candle. Long black curls float down the figures back, and long, slender, white fingers grasp the candle.

Alison: There's no need to ask for forgiveness Dean, you have done nothing wrong.

Dean turns to face her, no one else in the church even notices she is alive.

Dean: Alison?

Alison: you don't seem too surprised to see me up and walking.

Dean: Cas gave me a little Sunday school lowdown.

Alison: he told you about resurrection?

Dean: yeah.

Alison: so you know then that I won't be on Earth for much longer, that my place is now in Heaven.

Dean: you mean with "God"?

Alison: why do you still say his name like it's a fantasy creature, he's not a unicorn?

Dean: I just have trouble believing.

Alison: you still have no faith? But you have fought beside the angels, you have fought in his name. He's called upon you to help with this war.

Dean: that's the thing, I don't believe in him Al. I believe in you. If it was anyone else that was leading the charge in this fight, I might not be so willing to put my life on the line.

Alison: you mean you wouldn't fight for mankind's sake?

Dean: I was supposed to be dead countless times, but I just keep coming back. I figured this time may be it was for keeps.

Alison: you wish you were dead?

Dean: sometimes. But that would mean I was in hell. Something I could do without.

Alison: God believes in you Dean.

Alison stands up, and makes the symbol of the cross across her body. She leans down and kisses Dean gently on top of his head.

Alison: bless you.

Alison gets up and begins to walk towards the large oak doors.

Dean: Alison??

Alison turns to face Dean.

Alison: yes?

Dean: will you be at war with us?

Alison: that's where myself and Jesus stray paths; he was a pacifist, I was created to present the wrath of God upon those who are unworthy.

Dean: I'll see you on the battlefield.

Alison: God save us all.

Alison disappears, without a noise, without a spark of light, the doors open by themselves, and the church is empty once more.


End file.
